Aftershock, Tras el Impacto
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Ash Ketchum es un entrenador Pokémon que las ha visto de todos los colores: desde ganar medallas hasta salvar el mundo. Pero este chico tiene un sueño: ser Maestro Pokémon. Un sueño difícil de cumplir, ya que ni siquiera ha ganado una Liga en las cinco regiones que ha visitado. Pero... ¿que pasaría por su mente en el momento en que eso sucediera, que a la sexta fuera la vencida?


**Terryland Productions presenta:**

 **AFTERSHOCK, Tras el Impacto**

 **Un fanfic de Pokémon, creado por Terry Wolles**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri y Junichi Masuda.**

* * *

Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero para mí pasaron como si fueran toda una eternidad. Lo veía a fotogramas, a cámara súper lenta, como si cada movimiento que mis ojos veían fuese ralentizado. Pero llegó el punto en que mi corazón se detuvo, el momento en que mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y el momento en el que la incredulidad se apoderó de mí. Fue en el preciso instante en que vi como un imponente Charizard caía desplomado unos veinte metros frente a mi posición, delante de mi Greninja, que posaba triunfante.

— ¡Damas y caballeros, el ganador del combate y nuevo campeón de la Conferencia de Luminalia es el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, Kanto… Ash Ketchum!

Un rugido de euforia explotó en el estadio. Cerca de cien mil personas gritaron emocionadas tras la batalla sin cuartel que acababan de presenciar. Nunca en la vida se había producido un combate Pokémon tan espectacular como aquel. La mayor final de la historia de las Ligas Pokémon. Y yo la había ganado. Había ganado una Liga. Era el campeón de la Liga de Kalos. Durante unos segundos, mi mirada rastreó entre toda aquella marea humana a mis amigos, a la gente que me había acompañado durante la odisea que había supuesto recorrer la región de punta a punta. Los pude localizar, estaban en la grada oeste, a unas pocas filas del límite. Los veía visiblemente emocionados, llorando, abrazándose y saltando de alegría. Especialmente emocionada vi a cierta chica pelimiel, que no podía quitarse las manos de la boca del asombro. Una sonrisa involuntaria, refleja, se dibujó en mi rostro al ver aquella imagen. Sin duda habían sufrido tanto como yo, pero al menos ellos podían sacar a la superficie. Yo, en cambio, no sabía cómo leches reaccionar. Era algo que perseguía desde hacía tantos años que ahora que se había convertido en una realidad no sabía qué debía hacer. ¿Tenía que gritar, llorar, saltar, gesticular de forma alocada? De verdad, no sabía cómo celebrar mi primera Liga, me había quedado totalmente bloqueado, y es que habían pasado muchas cosas.

Para empezar, tardamos dos días en finalizar el combate por completo. En la vida pensé que un entrenador como Alain podría llevarme al más extremo de mis límites. La batalla se tuvo que interrumpir por falta de luz y, porque no decirlo, porque era medianoche y los organizadores no nos podían dejar combatir de madrugada. Fueron unos días muy duros, en los que casi no hablé con mis amigos debido a la concentración en la que me sumí. Estaba muy centrado en mis Pokémon y en las estrategias que podía tomar para derrotar a Alain. Quería vencerle, quería derrotarle, quería demostrarle que mi viaje por Kalos me había convertido en un gran entrenador. Y por fin lo había logrado. Era la primera vez que le ganaba en combate, y además de eso por fin podía decir que era campeón de una conferencia de Liga. Era un momento importantísimo en mi vida, pero el problema principal es que no tenía la capacidad de celebrarlo, me sentía encallado...

— Disculpe, señor Ketchum, debería acompañarme al palco para la entrega de trofeos.

Aquella voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me giré de sopetón para ver quién me hablaba a mi espalda. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello corto oscuro, algunas canas y ojos grises. Iba empaquetado de Armani y llevaba consigo una cámara fotográfica, supongo que para inmortalizar el momento tras bastidores. El hombre me dio unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo, antes de acompañarme por la compuerta que se acababa de abrir. Greninja, todavía en su forma especial, y Pikachu me seguían unos metros más atrás. Creo que ellos estaban igual de impactados que yo. Mi compañero amarillo tenía los ojos abiertos como dos Bayas Aranja, atónito ante el hecho de que por fin habíamos llegado a una final de Liga y, lo más flipante de todo, que la habíamos ganado. Es que no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, por fin era campeón. Tenía tal cantidad de emociones metidas dentro de mi cuerpo que creo que bloquearon la salida y no me permitieron reaccionar de ninguna forma. Por algún motivo, prefería concentrarme en el camino que estaba haciendo. Aquel hombre me guio por el estrecho pasillo que conectaba la arena con el estadio de punta a punta. Recordaba el recorrido que había hecho antes de empezar la final con mis compañeros, que me acompañaron para darme un último ánimo. Recuerdo especialmente la cara de Serena. La veía visiblemente emocionada, estaba casi llorando. Nunca la había visto así de tensa, ni siquiera cuando me lanzó aquellas bolas de nieve en el Bosque Errantes. Ya habían pasado dos días de aquello, y ahora por aquel pasillo sólo estábamos yo, Greninja, Pikachu y aquel hombre. De fondo podía escuchar el griterío del público, aun celebrando mi triunfo y el impresionante combate que acababan de ver. Seguro que habían tenido el corazón en un puño en más de una ocasión con la gran batalla que estaban presenciando.

— ¿Y bien, como se siente el ser campeón, señor Ketchum?

Otra vez el hombre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. ¿Y qué demonios podía contestarle? No sabía qué sentir, no sabía cómo reaccionar, parecía como si no me hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Las palabras no conseguían salir de mi boca, ni siquiera la más barata de las excusas para salir del paso de alguna forma. El hombre comenzaba a mirarme de forma extraña, esperando impacientemente mi respuesta. Yo empecé a estar un poco más nervioso e incluso titubeante, pero unos gritos que se oían desde el fondo del pasillo centraron la atención de todos.

— ¡Ash! ¡Ash!

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al ver quiénes eran las personas que estaban volando a toda prisa por el pasillo. Mis amigos, mis compañeros de viaje y las personas que me apoyaron durante toda mi aventura por la región de Kalos: Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. Los tres daban grandes zancadas y gritaban mi nombre, Serena y Bonnie incluso tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Yo sólo pude ver como se acercaban a gran velocidad y se tiraban los tres sobre mí, para abrazarme con fuerza. Mi amiga pelimiel fue la primera en lanzarse sobre mi cuerpo, seguida de los hermanos rubios. Estaban extasiados, saltando y botando como si aquello fuera un partido de fútbol, y todas las voces me hablaban al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Lo has conseguido, Ash! ¡Lo has conseguido!

— ¡Enhorabuena, Ash, eres el campeón de la Liga de Kalos!

— ¡Estoy contentísima por ti, Ash! ¡Felicidades!

Me sentía embriagado por la felicidad que me transmitían mis compañeros. Esa calidez, ese torbellino de locura con el que me habían golpeado era indescriptible, pero seguía teniendo un problema serio. No podía hacer más que sonreír como un tonto ante todo aquello. No conseguía sacar nada sincero. Si de verdad tuviera que expresar cómo me sentía en aquel preciso instante, mi cara sería gélida como el cuerpo de un Glaceon. Mi sonrisa bobalicona era tan exagerada que consiguió llamar la atención de mi compañero Clemont.

— Ash… ¿Te encuentras bien?

— S-sí, claro, ¿p-po-por qué lo dices? —respondí, de forma no muy convencida.

— Clemont tiene razón… Estás raro… —me dijo Serena, con una mueca de preocupación.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Ash? ¿No estás contento de haber ganado? —preguntó Bonnie.

— ¡Cla-claro! ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?

— ¿Pues entonces porque tienes la cara tan rara? No pareces muy alegre…

Del bolso de Bonnie, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Dedenne y Blandín se acercaban a Pikachu, también contentos por ver ganar a un amigo. Él parecía reaccionar un poco mejor ante las felicitaciones, aunque también estaba alucinando después del combate. En ese momento, vi como Clemont estaba a dos palmos de mi cara, mirando atentamente mi ojos con una pequeña linterna. Aquello me dejó descolocado, ¿qué narices estaba haciendo? Me estaba analizando las pupilas, como si fuese un cadáver o algo. ¿De dónde sacaba tan rápido tantos artilugios? Unos segundos después, se alejó de mí y miró primero a su hermana y luego a Serena.

— Creo que ya sé lo que le pasa. Ash, estás en estado de shock.

— ¿Estado de shock? —preguntó su hermana pequeña, extrañadísima.

— Exacto. ¿Sabéis en las películas de terror cuando aparece el monstruo o un cuerpo y la gente se queda paralizada por el miedo, sin saber qué hacer? —explicó el chico rubio— Pues creo que a Ash le ha pasado exactamente lo mismo, pero aquí el sentimiento no es de miedo o angustia. Y no es un hecho ficticio, sino un caso de shock real. Ganar la Liga Pokémon ha sido un evento tan impactante e inesperado para él que le ha provocado un bloqueo en el sistema nervioso y no puede reaccionar. Por eso tiene la cara de no saber ni dónde está…

Así que estado de shock… Había visto varias pelis de miedo en las que el protagonista encuentra un cadáver y se quedaba de piedra durante un buen rato, sin tener ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Pues por lo visto me estaba pasando lo mismo. No podía reaccionar con claridad tras haber ganado a Alain. Trataba de celebrarlo de alguna forma, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

— Hermanito, míralo, está temblando… —dijo Bonnie, señalando mi mano derecha.

Efectivamente, tenía un pequeño tembleque en las manos y en todo el cuerpo. Debía ser la única manifestación de mi cuerpo a la victoria, porque mi cerebro no tenía ganas de desbloquearse. Mis tres amigos me miraban con seriedad y preocupación, y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso.

— ¿Podríamos ayudarle de alguna forma? —cuestionó Serena, sin dejar de mirarme.

— Es complicado… Sus reacciones emocionales están bloqueadas debido al impacto del momento, por lo que habría que activarlas, despertar algún tipo de reacción para que actúe de forma normal. —respondió Clemont, ajustándose las gafas.

— ¡Eso es muy fácil! —exclamó Bonnie, tomando mi mano y llevándome cerca de una de las pocas ventanas que había en ese pasillo.

Desde allí, se podía ver todo el graderío del estadio, celebrando mi victoria y el gran combate que acababan de ver. Mi mirada se posó sobre un par de niños que tenían banderitas con mi cara y que estaban saltando como si fueran Bunnelbys. Se podía apreciar en sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja que se lo habían pasado como nunca. Yo sonreí ligeramente al ver como aquellos dos pequeños hablaban con sus padres, seguramente alucinando con lo que acababan de ver. Aun así, todavía no tenía ganas de celebrar mi triunfo. Era extraño. No podía hacerlo, no sé porque.

— ¿Te ayuda un poco ver a toda la gente así? ¿Te entran ganas de saltar de alegría y celebrar la victoria? —me preguntó la pequeña rubia, con una sonrisa enorme.

— No… Me anima un poco ver a toda esta gente contenta por mi combate contra Alain, pero todavía no consigo sacar todo lo que tengo dentro… —respondí, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Eso sí, comenzaba a notar que el tembleque de mi cuerpo llegaba hasta mi estómago. ¿Se estaban desencallando mis emociones? Eso esperaba. De todos modos, las caras de mis compañeros y del señor vestido de Armani todavía mostraban mucha preocupación. Me di cuenta de que Serena parecía la más agobiada de ellos cuatro. Tenía las manos apretadas en los puños, y se las aguantaba cerca del pecho, rozando la cinta azul que le regalé en Ciudad Témpera. Clemont se acercó entonces a mí, colocándose bien sus gafas y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

— Quizá el público no te transmita tanta simpatía porque no los conoces personalmente. ¡Pero con tus Pokémon la historia es distinta! ¡Mira a Pikachu y a Greninja! ¡Están exultantes!

Y me señaló a mis dos Pokémon, que iban dando pequeños saltitos junto con Dedenne y Blandín. La verdad, Pikachu parecía haber comprendido de una vez la magnitud de la situación. Se le veía contento, dando vueltas e intercambiando ráfagas eléctricas con Dedenne. Me alegraba mucho ver a mi compañero así de feliz, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado a través de los años. Verle con esa energía para celebrar tras la increíble batalla contra Alain me estaba ayudando a sacar mis emociones, lo que había quedado atrapado dentro de mi ser. Quería lanzar mis puños al aire y saltar, empezar a celebrar lo que había tardado seis largos años en lograr. Me agaché ligeramente, tratando de concentrarme en sacar toda mi frustración y emoción acumulada durante todo ese tiempo. Mis amigos me miraron con expectación, esperando que mi problema por fin se resolviera. Pero no. No conseguí desencallar el mecanismo de mi mente para poder celebrar de una forma normal mi victoria, y me quedé quieto en mi sitio, otra vez con cara de bobo. La estrategia de Clemont tampoco funcionó. Empezaba a frustrarme un poco, me sentía muy extraño de no poder hacer nada que mantener una cara de aparente normalidad. La siguiente en intentar ayudarme fue Serena, o al menos así lo interpreté ya que se puso a dos palmos de mi cara. Me sorprendió verla tan cerca, con el rostro completamente sonrojado pero con un gesto de determinación.

— Ash… Entiendo cómo te sientes. Cuando gané mi primera llave de Artista Pokémon, estuve unos segundos aturdida, en shock. Pero conozco un truco que te ayudará a liberar todo lo que tienes atrapado dentro. Cierra los ojos.

Clemont y Bonnie nos miraban a ambos sin entender cuál era el plan de Serena. Ella me miraba de forma extraña, como si tuviera planeado hacer algo más mientras yo no estaba atento.

— Esto… Serena…

— Shhh. No te preocupes por nada. Tú sólo cierra los ojos y concéntrate en lo que voy a decirte…

Tuve que desistir, su mirada me estaba poniendo raramente nervioso, al igual que a Clemont y Bonnie, aunque de forma algo dispar en la pequeña rubia. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, dejándome llevar por el sonido de la voz de mi amiga.

— Dime, cuando terminó el combate, ¿qué fue lo primero en que te fijaste?

— En vosotros. Os vi en la grada, saltando y celebrándolo por todo lo alto. Especialmente me fijé en ti, estabas llorando a lágrima viva. Se te veía tan emocionada que me hiciste sonreír.

Aunque no lo pude ver en aquel preciso instante, estoy seguro que Serena se sonrojó mucho cuando dije eso. Desde que volvimos a Ciudad Luminalia para disputar la Liga la noté más cercana a mí, como que estaba más dulce o amable conmigo. Era algo que me reconfortaba muy en el fondo, ya que ella me ayudó a salir del bajón de Ciudad Fractal y el Bosque Errantes con las bolas de nieve y todo aquello. Ha sido un gran apoyo durante todo mi viaje en Kalos y se lo agradezco de corazón.

— Bu-bueno… —la escuché tartamudear— Piensa en alguien más, alguien que podría haber reaccionado igual que nosotros. Alguien que haya visto la final y se haya alegrado y haya celebrado tu victoria.

Fue en ese momento que vi claro las intenciones de mi compañera pelimiel. Quería que me centrara en mis amigos y familiares, que seguro que habían visto la final por televisión. Me acordé de toda la gente que me acompañó mientras trataba de cumplir mi sueño: Misty, Brock, Aura, Max, Maya, Millo, Iris, Tracey... incluso algunos de mis grandes rivales, como Gary o Paul, seguro que ellos también vieron el combate. Me imaginé al Piplup de Maya saltando y celebrando, a Aura y Max abrazándose recordando los años en los que era un poquito más repelente, a Misty y sus hermanas con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, a Brock por fin viéndome ganar un torneo grande... Empezaba a sentir Beautiflies en el estómago cuando me acordé de toda la gente de Pueblo Paleta. Mis vecinos, que me habían visto crecer desde que era un renacuajo, ahora veían como me coronaba campeón. El profesor Oak seguro que tampoco se perdió la final. Quién le iba a decir que ese chico de diez años que llegó tarde y en pijama a recoger su primer Pokémon ahora era el campeón de la Conferencia Luminalia. Y mi madre... me la imaginé llorando a más no poder, igual que Serena cuando terminó la batalla. Aquello fue lo que definitivamente despertó mis emociones, me desbloqueó internamente. A partir de ese punto recordé toda mi aventura como si fueran fotogramas. Todos los obstáculos, todas las dificultades, todos los triunfos y derrotas por los que tuve que pasar. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Tesselia y, finalmente, Kalos. Todo el viaje por esta región vino a mi mente: las batallas en los gimnasios, las exhibiciones de Serena, los inventos de Clemont, la ternura y picardía de Bonnie... Y esa imagen otra vez, de los tres saltando y celebrando que había ganado a Alain, con las lágrimas de Serena ocupando todo mi cerebro.

Fue lo que rompió el sello. Fue lo que activó el mecanismo de mi mente para mostrar por fin mis sentimientos ante aquel gran acontecimiento. Y lo que quería hacer era llorar. Sí, llorar. Habían pasado seis años desde que inicié mi viaje y por fin tocaba la gloria, y el recordar a todas las personas que me ayudaron a llegar hasta momento me ablandó el corazón. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, los tenía llenos de lágrimas, mientras Serena me sonría de manera muy dulce, casi maternal, y abriendo los brazos. Yo acepté sin pensarlo dos veces y me abracé a ella deshaciéndome en llantos. Lloré ahogando mis gritos de catarsis en su pecho, sobre la cinta azul que le regalé. Ella me acarició suavemente la espalda y la cabeza, mientras susurraba en mi oído.

— Tranquilo, Ash, tranquilo... Eso es, desahógate, saca todo lo que tienes dentro...

Y eso fue lo que hice. Durante unos cuántos minutos estuve abrazado a Serena y llorando a lágrima viva. Fue lo que necesitaba después de tanta tensión acumulada durante seis años, y especialmente en aquella final que parecía ser eterna. Fue un terapia anti-estrés exprés, y cuando dejé sus brazos me sentía liberado. Era una sensación increíble, por fin podía apreciar plenamente lo que sentía tras haber logrado lo que creía imposible. Me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos usando mi pulgar e inmediatamente lancé los dos puños al aire.

— ¡Seis! ¡Putos! ¡AÑOS! —grité, desde lo más hondo de mi ser antes de llevarme las manos a la cara— Dios... Lo que me ha costado ganar una maldita liga. Por fin puedo decir que soy campeón.

— Dilo cuanto quieras, que nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti. —me respondió Serena, sonriente.

— Por supuesto. Gracias, Serena. Y gracias a todos, esta victoria os pertenece también a vosotros. Sin vuestro apoyo no hubiera conseguido llegar hasta aquí. —repliqué, dirigiendo mi mirada a los hermanos rubios.

— De nada, hombre. Te lo mereces más que nadie, ¡campeón! —dijo Clemont, antes de abrazarme efusivamente.

Yo respondí con fuerza y me apreté a su cuerpo como si fuera una esponja, ya liberado de toda la tensión y el bloqueo mental. Serena, Bonnie, Pikachu, Greninja, Blandín y Dedenne se unieron al abrazo y montamos una escena digna de la PokéCopa de fútbol: saltando en un pequeño círculo y cantando "Oé, oé, oé". Si aquello era la sensación de ser campeón, era magnífica. Así nos estuvimos unos cinco minutos largos, hasta que el hombre del traje elegante nos tuvo que interrumpir.

— Disculpe, señor Ketchum, pero deberíamos ir ya al palco del estadio. La campeona Diantha estará ya preparada para entregarle el trofeo de vencedor de la conferencia.

— Oh... es verdad. —murmuré, un poco apenado por tener que separarme de mis amigos en ese preciso instante— Chicos, buscad sitio en las filas del palco, os necesito bien cerca.

Tras decir eso, dediqué una sonrisa a mis compañeros y seguí al hombre de Armani, pero sentí un agarrón en la manga y me tuve que girar de inmediato.

— ¿Serena? ¿Qué haces?

No dijo ni una sola palabra, pero por el sonrojo que tenía en la cara se podía entender que estaba muy nerviosa. Tiró de mi manga hacia su cuerpo y, sin aviso previo, me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Fue algo que me dejó atontado durante unos segundos, y me llegué a sonrojar tan o más que ella. No entendí absolutamente nada.

— ¿Y… y esto?

— Es mi forma especial de felicitarte, llámalo un pequeño regalo de enhorabuena, un extra si quieres. —contestó, muy entrecortada— Luego hablamos de ello. Ahora ve, que te están esperando, campeón.

Y me acarició la mejilla dulcemente. Sinceramente, vi a Serena mucho más afectiva y cariñosa conmigo en esos cinco o diez minutos que en todo nuestro viaje por Kalos. Y a decir verdad, no me importaba en absoluto que actuara así. Es más, incluso podía decir que me gustaba. No sé el motivo, pero aquella era la verdad. Me despedí momentáneamente de mis amigos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de seguir al hombre hasta el palco.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegué al palco del estadio, la ovación que me llevé fue ensordecedora. Toda la gente congregada se puso a gritar y vitorearme, mientras yo abría la boca del asombro. Ahora sí que estaba saboreando el momento plenamente, disfrutando de lo que se me había resistido durante tantos y tantos años. Pasé frente a una fila de asientos lujosos donde estaban las autoridades correspondientes. En el centro del palco, me esperaba la campeona de la región de Kalos, Diantha, con su particular vestido blanco y el trofeo de campeón de la Conferencia de Luminalia. Era una réplica de la Torre Prisma bañada en oro rodeada por una espiral de PokéBalls. Era una trofeo espectacular, y estaba encantado de poder ponerlo en mi estantería. Por un segundo, pude ver a Clemont, Bonnie y Serena que estaban unas filas más abajo. Les hice una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba antes de que Diantha hablara por el micrófono:

— ¡Damas y caballeros, aquí está el nuevo campeón de la Conferencia de Luminalia, Ash Ketchum!

El estadio respondió con un rugido atronador, mientras yo avanzaba hacia Diantha y saludaba tímidamente, era sorprendente ver a cien mil personas ovacionándome a la vez. La campeona de Kalos me estrechó la mano y volvió a usar el micrófono.

— Ash, enhorabuena por tu victoria en la final. Ha sido realmente un combate que entrará en los libros de historia dentro de unos años. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Pues… es algo increíble, todavía no me lo acabo de creer. —contesté, provocando una reacción de simpatía entre el público— Me ha costado un buen rato asimilarlo, después de seis años viajando por el mundo por fin puedo decir que he ganado una Liga Pokémon. Debo agradecerle a mi madre en Pueblo Paleta y a toda la gente allí, además de mis amigos que me han aguantado durante todos estos años el apoyo que me han brindado. Sin ellos nunca hubiera logrado ser campeón.

El público aplaudió tras mis palabras, incluidos mis amigos. No conocían toda la historia, pero sabían que había pasado por muchos tropiezos y decepciones antes de llegar a este momento perfecto.

— Suena magnífico. —dijo Diantha— Con esta victoria, te has ganado el derecho de retar al Alto Mando de Kalos. Si consigues vencer a sus cuatro miembros, tendrás la oportunidad de enfrentarte a mí por el título de campeón de la región. ¿Crees que estás preparado para asumir el reto que eso supone?

— Por supuesto. Mi sueño desde que era niño es convertirme en Maestro Pokémon, y voy a superar todos los obstáculos que se pongan en mi camino. —contesté, con una mirada sonriente y desafiante.

Diantha me miró de la misma forma. Noté en ella el deseo de combatir conmigo, en esta ocasión sin desmayos como la última vez. Después de este cruce de miradas, la campeona de la región de Kalos me entregó el trofeo de ganador de la Conferencia de Luminalia. Con Pikachu sonriente sobre mi hombro, besé el trofeo y lo alcé en el aire con un grito de júbilo. Fuegos artificiales y confeti comenzaron a salir disparados por los lados, a la vez que el público aplaudía con entusiasmo y mis amigos me sonreían de oreja a oreja. Se había acabado la redención, se había acabado la decepción, se habían acabado los años de búsqueda interior y de estar siempre a un paso de la gloria.

Por fin era campeón.

* * *

 **Madre mía, cuanto tiempo sin subir nada por aquí. XD Espero que os haya gustado Aftershock, es una idea que se me ocurrió mientras trataba de desatascar Sparkling Dreams (en las próximas semanas debería terminar la Ruta 8, no sabéis lo complicado que es escribir combates Pokémon). El hecho de meterme en la cabeza de Ash y saber que ocurriría si ganase la Liga de Kalos me parecía sumamente interesante, sobretodo conociendo que lleva cinco Ligas quedándose a las puertas, por lo que quería saber como se sentiría cuando llegara ese momento. Y es posible que ese momento se pueda cumplir, ya que** **la coincidencia ha hecho que lleguen fechas muy señaladas para la comunidad Pokémon. Ahora mismo las voy a comentar, pero aviso que hay SPOILERS, por lo que sino queréis que os destripe el anime no sigáis leyendo.**

 **Bien, como supongo que sabréis, hace unos días se filtraron nuevos títulos de episodios de Pokémon XY &Z para los días 11, 18 y 25 de agosto. Estos confirman la final Ash vs. Alain en la Liga de Kalos, la llegada del Team Flare y el despertar de Zygarde, pero por encima de todo un hecho sin precedentes... un hecho que entrará en la historia del anime. Y es que por fin, después de 19 años en antena, Pokémon va a ver como su protagonista, Ash Ketchum, se proclama campeón de una Liga. El título lo intuye bastante: "¡Victoria en la Liga de Kalos! ¡El combate definitivo de Ash!", por lo que ya nos podemos ir preparando para celebrarlo.**

 **Siguiendo con el anime, hoy se estrenó la película número 19 de la saga, "Volcanion y la Magearna Mecánica". No creo que la podamos ver en una calidad de vídeo decente y con subtítulos hasta dentro de unos meses, pero lo más interesante es que al final de esta se proyectó el teaser de la película de 2017. En los 20 segundos que dura, se puede ver a Pikachu correr por un camino donde aparecen todos los títulos de las 19 películas anteriores, al igual que todos los starters de las siete generaciones (sí, también aparecen los de Alola). Al final, se hace énfasis en celebrar de forma "espectacular" la película 20 en verano del año que viene y el vigésimo aniversario del anime, que se cumplirá el 1 de abril de 2017 (Año en el que también se debería llegar al capítulo 1000 de la serie, otra cifra a destacar).**

 **Respecto a Sol y Luna, en las últimas semanas hemos descubierto hasta diez Pokémon nuevos, incluido Mimikkyu que es la cosa más mona del mundo. :3 Pero otro dato que descubrimos fue el uso de los brazaletes de los protagonistas: por la parte de delante tienen el cristal para realizar con sus Pokémon un movimiento especial muy poderoso (un quinto ataque), después de hacer una posturita digna de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Y por la parte de atrás, el brazal tiene un agujero circular, en el que creo que va a ir sí o sí una piedra activadora. Dicho de otra forma, que tendríamos Mega-evoluciones. Esperemos que en el Pokénchi de esta semana o en la CoroCoro de mediados de agosto sepamos algo más.**

 **Dicho esto, me despido con un saludo cordial. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)**


End file.
